Unbroken
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Yukiko Hamada is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile dhall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **THREE NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **This takes place two years after the events of the movie, except that Tadashi is alive. HIGHLY AU!**

 **The song mentioned in this chapter is called** _ **Moon Trance**_ **, performed and composed by Lindsey Stirling.**

 **This FanFiction was inspired by Wolfwind97's Hiro Complex. Everything in here has been approved for me to use by her.**

Yukiko smirked as she collected her winning from the fight club betting that everyone threw in. She came out as being the champ, same as usual.

The fourteen year old girl weaved her way through the crowd of beefy guys, all who paid her no attention at all as she quickly came to the back doors of the underground fighting club. She threw open the doors and sauntered up the stairs, whistling a merry little tune as she made her way up to the street level of San Fransokyo.

She saw the cop cars before they spied her. She paused for a moment, then took out her cell phone. She was just another normal teen out on a nightly stroll, after all.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing out so late?"

Yukiko jumped at the voice, which turned out to belong to one of the cops.

"My job shift ran longer than I anticipated, sir, I'm on my way home now," she answered sweetly.

"Would you like a ride home?" the cop asked her.

Yukiko shook her head, saying, "I really shouldn't accept rides from strangers- besides, I don't live far, however thank you for offering."

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched off, whistling the same merry little tune.

Yukiko soon came to her "home sweet home"- an abandoned factory in the reconstruction area. She hopped the gate with the **KEEP OUT** sign and sauntered inside, her confidence level skyrocketing. She entered her "den" and curled up in the beanbag with blankets, an attempt to make a cozy bed before taking the $4000 dollars she won and stuffing it into her piggy bank and hiding it again behind a few boxes.

So far she had won about $10,000 (or so she estimated) and if she kept up the winning streak, she would be a millionaire by the time she turned sixteen.

Yukiko smiled as she fell asleep. Tomorrow, she would have a day off (Sundays were always her days off) and she would check to see when the next fight club meeting would be. She had a hunch it would be on Monday or Tuesday, so that gave her plenty of time to prepare herself.

The following day found Yukiko smiling as she set up her music station in Grand Park. She arranged her sheet music before bringing her violin to her chin and switching on her portable speakers.

An original composition of hers, _Moon Trance_ , began to play and she raised the bow to the strings, waiting for the right beat before she lost herself in the music. The beat picked up and she let the bow rip into the strings of her violin as she began to dance in place in time to the music.

She finished the song with a stomp of her foot, a twirl and a little hop all combined into one smooth move and lowered the violin to her side. She glanced into her violin case and saw that she had made maybe fifteen dollars, enough for a light dinner and maybe an ice cream afterwards.

She continued to make money in an honest way, which struck her as being funny as how Yukiko was anything but honest (especially when it came to illegal street fighting). If there was one thing that she felt, it was loyalty towards those who she fought with in the ring.

She finished up for the day a few hours later and carefully placed her violin into its case and picked up her potable speakers, stuffing it into its place next to her violin. She then began to scope out a cheap burger joint for food.

While she walked the streets a little while later, she held a burger, a basket of fries and a milkshake, all which she was tearing apart with her teeth. She was aware of her surrounding as usual, more of a habit than anything else out there. She noticed two undercover cops standing around a bonfire, trying to keep their hands warm (if they really wanted to be inconspicuous, they would've coated their fingernails with gunk and grime, not just their skin) a graffiti artist who was high on drugs and making magic with his spray paints, and a homeless dog, who whined at the sight of Yukiko when she fed it the rest of her burger meat.

She soon came back to her home, where she flopped down onto her beanbag bed and sighed.

"This is my life. I have carved my path, and now I must cobble the road," she muttered, rolling over and falling asleep.

She woke up the next morning with a yawn and a big stretch. She heard her back pop loudly as she slouched from her makeshift bed and over to her pathetic excuse of a shower. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the freezing cold water.

She was fine with the cold- besides, she liked the way it made her feel numb and sleepy.

But before she could reach for clean clothes, she heard something.

A pebble skidding into the room.

"I'm just getting out of the shower!" she yelled, scrambling into fresh underwear and jeans. She was slipping on a bra when in sauntered the tall, lanky frame of a guy who she knew all too well.

"Chris," she greeted him with a smile before bending over to unfold her shirt. When she had straightened up again, she was crushed into an impossible to break bear hug.

"Hey, you," the notorious gang leader, known as Brass Knuckles to the rest of the crew, but to Yukiko, he was just simply Chris. He was a handsome fellow, with jet black hair that only made his Asian features stand out all the more- the sharp almond shaped eyes, the fair skin with a hint of olive, and his strong facial features completed with a nose that looked like it had been broken three or four times.

"Hey you back at you," giggled Yukiko, standing on her tiptoes to rub his nose with hers. He had to bend a bit for her to do this, as how he was a staggering six foot six inches tall while Yukiko was four eleven.

Chris fell onto her beanbag chair with his girlfriend on top of him, where they both just laid there in silent bliss.

Yukiko settled herself into the body of her boyfriend, finding peace in listening to his heartbeat and matching his breathing.

"I got something for you," Chris spoke up, pulling something from his back pocket and handing it to her. Yukiko took the clumsily wrapped parcel and bit back a grin. "Hey, give me some credit, won't you? At least I tried to wrap it!"

"I didn't say anything!" she frowned at him, unwrapping the present and smiling. "They're perfect, thank you!"

Chris sat up and watched as she began to play with her new steel fighting fans, moving from one movement to the next with a certain deadly fluid grace.

"I still want to know the name of your supplier," she reminded him a few minutes later, her breath not even labored.

"And I'm still not telling you," he tossed back at her, leaning on his elbows. "Because I love you."

"I love you too," smiled the pretty street fighter, setting the fans down and climbing on top of her man. "Want me to show you how much I love you?"

 **I'M ALIVE! Sorry about the lack of new chapters/ FanFics this summer- I was shot in the chest and the leg in June so I've been in the hospital recovering. That's all- enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile dhall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

Yukiko scowled at the other fighters, who were locked up in cells adjacent to hers. The only reason why she was in a cell of her own was because she was a minor.

"I wish I had my violin with me," she muttered, bored out of her skull. She shut her eyes to try and pass the time with sleep.

About forty five minutes later, her cell door opening woke her up and she opened her eye, half prepared for an attack of some kind, but it was only a sweet grandmotherly woman.

"Yukiko Hamada?" she asked in a crinkly voice. The girl was silent, her eyes wide with suspicion. "My dear, my name is Mary Davis and I was assigned your case."

The girl was silent, watching as the woman stepped into her cell but not twitching.

"You have been arrested for illegal street fighting on nineteen separate occasions. Now do keep in mind that if you were an adult, you would be sent to prison for a very long time," Mrs. Davis continued. "But seeing as how you are still a minor, you have one of two choices- juvenile hall or you can go live with family."

"Give me juvie- all my family is dead," the girl spoke, surprising the woman.

"That's not true- you have two cousins who live in the San Fransokyo area," Mrs. Davis informed her.

"Still, I pick juvie," the stubborn girl repeated.

"You don't have to make the decision right now, my dear- you have until tomorrow to come to a conclusion," Mrs. Davis said.

"Can I have my phone call?" Yukiko asked.

Five minutes later, she was on the phone with Chris.

"I'll see what I can do," he said in a tight voice. "I'll go to your hideout and grab everything for you, okay?"

"Don't forget the bacon," she said in a soft voice, aware that people were listening in on the conversation.

"I won't," he told her. "Behind the boxes next to your bed? Yeah, I'm on it- I'll grab Freckles and Rags and we can pack up all your belongings and have them ready to deliver within two days."

"Love you," Yukiko said with a smile.

"Love you too," Chris said. "Do you want to talk to anyone? All the gang is here."

"Just you," Yukiko said, turning away from one cop who was staring at her and creeping her out a lot.

"I'll even get you a cell phone so that you can keep in touch with everyone," he told her. "Which phone do you like?"

"The Samsung Galaxy 9, the tiny one," she answered, not even bothering to use code. "In blue."

"You got it." She could hear the smile on his lips. "I'll also program everyone else's numbers in for you, alright?"

"You are amazing," Yukiko smiled for the first time since she woke up.

Just then, a cop tapped on her shoulder and said, "Time's up."

"I gotta go," Yukiko told Chris. "See you soon."

"Same here." And with that, they both hung up.

Yukiko was led into a small, but cozy bunk room where she could sleep. She just laid on the bed, wishing she hadn't gone to the fight meet. Then maybe- just maybe, she would still have her freedom.

The next day arrived faster than the street fighter would've cared for.

Yukiko slumped in the uncomfortable chair as she dealt with the idiots in the courtroom. She was uncuffed, as how she wasn't a danger to anyone. The judge was issuing everyone their punishment individually, leaving the girl with nothing more to do but yawn in boredom and wish she had something to read.

Right now, up in front of the judge was Shark Teeth, a nasty temper packed into one beefy body. Yukiko had never fought him before- their paths didn't really cross much, only once every few months. Yukiko was certain to give the foul tempered fighter a wide berth whenever they were in the same room together.

When he turned from receiving his sentence, he caught sight of the girl and scowled with a mean glint in his eyes.

"You owe me money, little girl!" he snarled.

Yukiko only raised an eyebrow as she showed him that her hands were empty.

Suddenly, the man charged her like a pissed off rhino. No one really had much time to do anything, except for Yukiko, who flipped herself onto his back and snapped her arm around his throat in a choke hold. He dropped a few seconds later, knocked out due to the amount of pressure placed onto his wind pipes.

"Nighty night," was she said, releasing him from her hold and jumping back into her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting. Scared, impressed, intimidated, awe, and a cop even went as far to place his hand onto his gun, which didn't escape the judge's eye.

"Officer Davis, take your hand off that gun this instance!" she snapped, irritated at the fact that she still had a long day ahead of her.

Yukiko only cracked her neck and knuckles loudly before slumping back into her seat once more, folding her arms and placing her feet up onto the seat in front of her.

Two hours later, once the judge had finished hashing out the sentences, she turned her attention to the bored teenager. "Yukiko Hamada, come up here, dear."

Yukiko slouched up to the front, her hands buried deep into the pockets of her jeans.

"You're file is quite impressive," she started. "You have been arrested nineteen times for illegal street fighting, is that correct?"

"That many times? I could've sworn it was less than that…" Yukiko counted on her fingers a few times before shrugging. "I must've lost count."

She heard a few sniggers run throughout the room and saw the judge's mouth twitch. She only rolled her neck a few times, sighing when a satisfying _**CRACK**_ echoed throughout the room.

"Your choices are to be sent to juvenile hall or live with relatives until you are of age," the judge continued.

Yukiko heard an auditable gulp behind her and used a shiny vase off in a corner to see who had made the sound. It was a young man of about seventeen, who was focused intently on her. There was another man next to him- his brother, if she had to bet any money. She studied them for a moment before speaking to the judge.

"My family is dead," she said in a cold voice. "Dad was shot up in a bank robbery when I was four and mom converted to drinking and drug as a coping mechanism. She died when I was seven- overdose poisoning. Any other family I have can piss in hell for all I care."

The judge frowned at her choice of language, but didn't say anything.

"If there were any family in the room what would you say to them?" the judge asked.

Yukiko turned and looked the two men in the eye.

"Where the fucking hell were you all my life?" she asked in a cold voice. "Send me to juvie."

"Relatives it is then!" the judge banged her gavel before dismissing the court.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

Yukiko didn't speak for the entire car ride, despite Hiro's attempts at getting her to open up. She just folded her arms and stared out the window at the passing scenery, only grunting a reply at whatever was said to her.

"Hiro, give her some space," Tadashi scolded his little brother his eyes on the road as the car cruised through the downtown district of San Fransokyo. Yukiko felt safe in this neighborhood- after all, Brass Knuckles owned the turf here.

The car finally stopped in front of The Lucky Cat Café, which Hiro had explained that their Aunt Cass owned and operated. It would also be Yukiko's new home.

The second the car pulled up, a slender woman with dark brown hair stepped out from the house with a hopeful look on her face.

Yukiko slowly got out of the car, her eyes darting around, looking for a sign of Brass Knuckle's crew. She spied Teal walking her dogs down the street and as their eyes met, Teal winked.

This gave Yukiko the courage she needed to step fully from the car.

Yukiko didn't know who the woman was expecting.

The street fighter was tiny boned and slender, with tight arms and legs and a flat stomach laced with muscles. She wore her blue-black hair cropped short in a messy bob with a single streak of hot pink flashing from under her messily cut bangs. Her dark eyes were hard as diamonds and threatened to cut down anyone who stood in her way and were made up with thick liner, making her eyes looks innocently scary. She wore a white t-shirt with embroidered black and silver graffiti, black skinny jeans that only emphasized her curvy legs, combat boots which showcased how tiny her feet were in comparison to the rest of her body, and elbow length gloves, one black and white checked, the other black and white stripes. She carried a backpack, a small suitcase and a violin case.

"You must be Yukiko," smiled the woman who she assumed to be Aunt Cass. "It's so lovely to meet you- come in, come in, you must be tired."

The girl shouldered her backpack and followed her aunt into what must've been the kitchen for the café. Her mouth began to water as the scent of baked good assaulted her nose, but her discipline held her firmly in place as she marched past a tray of fresh from the oven doughnuts.

Aunt Cass frowned as her niece didn't look at any of the treats- it was almost as though the goodies weren't there for her.

"Yukiko, grab something for yourself," she urged her niece, who ignored her. The woman sighed as she took a doughnut with chocolate filling and rainbow sprinkles and handed it over to the much too skinny teen, who accepted it with a grunt.

"You can that eat now," clucked the woman after a few minutes of observing Yukiko staring at the treat. The slim girl only began to nibble at the doughnut, never taking a bite bigger than a quarter.

Hiro and Tadashi joined the two women at the small table in a corner of the café, both were giving Yukiko occasional glances from the corner of their eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

Yukiko's voice startled everyone- it had a certain roughness, yet at the same time was musical and enchanting to listen to.

"What?" Hiro asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"What do you want to know?" Yukiko repeated herself, taking the last few mouthfuls by stuffing the rest of the doughnut into her mouth. "About me."

"You play violin," Tadashi stated, glancing at the hard case propped up next to her chair.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" Yukiko asked in a bored tone of voice.

"What kind of music do you specialize in?" he continued, ignoring her rudeness.

"All kinds," she answered vaguely, her fingers absentmindedly tapping out a beat on the table.

"What's under the gloves?" Hiro burst out, pointing to Yukiko's right wrist, which had a slight bulge. "It's too hot to be wearing them!"

Yukiko peeled the glove off to show them a stunning silver charm bracelet. The charms were of ordinary everyday things- a butterfly, a violin, a piano, a book, a notebook and pencil, an apple, ballet slippers, a mixing bowl, and a microphone.

But what caught the Hamada's attention was the tattoo. Tadashi silently flipped her wrist over to expose the beauty of the pink roses that formed a bracelet around her wrist.

"Yukiko, what is this?" he asked her sternly.

"Relax- it's not a gang brand," she informed him. "I have four of these pretties."

She peeled off the other glove to show a single blue lotus and a red rose entwines with one another on the inside of her wrist.

"The other two would require me undressing, however I'm getting the feeling that would make you uncomfortable as hell." She slipped the gloves back on. "Next question."

"How was your doughnut?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Delicious," she answered with a rare smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone (Rags most likely) climbing up into the second floor of The Lucky Cat Café with a bag on her back.

"Have you ever ran with a gang?" Hiro asked then.

"Technically speaking, no," Yukiko answered delicately. "It was always just me, myself and I."

Hiro looked like he was going to say something only Tadashi stood.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and we'll let you settle in," he announced.

Yukiko was certain to sneeze twice in a row outside the door to her bedroom. She heard a quiet shuffling that probably meant Rags was hiding somewhere.

"Sorry about the pink," Tadashi cringed at the light pink paint that surrounded the room. "Aunt Cass went a bit crazy…"

"It's fine," Yukiko told him in a clipped voice, taking in the small twin sized bed, the bookcase, the dresser and corkboard, all which seemed to have been found at second hand places.

"I guess I'll leave you then…" Tadashi said, leaving the girl alone… or so he thought.

"Rags!" Yukiko hissed when she heard him go back down the stairs. "It's safe now!"

From underneath the bed popped Rags, a scrawny seventeen year old with a mean right hook and an even sweeter personality.

"Hey, Combs," she greeted her friend using Yukiko's nickname. "Brass Knuckles sent me over with a shitload of crap that he picked up from your hideaway- I haven't a fuck as to how you're going to explain how it all got here…"

Yukiko rolled her eyes as she hoisted the overbulging backpack from the girl and landed it onto her bed. She dug around before coming up with a little switchblade, which she placed into the bedside table drawer.

"I'll be taking off now," Rag said, saluting Yukiko and vanishing out the window.

Out of habit, Yukiko explored as she unpacked. She shook out and refolded all her clothes, placing them into the dresser (jeans went into one drawer, shirts in another, and undergarments and socks into the third drawer), where she also stashed the rest of her switchblades. She poked about the bookcase, looking for a place to hide her throwing knives and fighting fan. She finally gave up after hitting a dead end, thinking that she'd have to buy some books to keep herself company and to act as a decoy to find her weapons.

Last, she pulled her money from the bottom of the backpack and stuffed it into a lone sock before tossing it in with the rest of her socks. She stuffed the backpack under the bed, knowing that questions would be asked about the mysterious appear backpack.

She finished her unpacking just as a little knock came from the door.

"It's open," Yukiko grunted, her back to the door as she folded some more shirts. "Can I help you?"

"Yukiko, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me- maybe we could pick up some more clothes for you," Aunt Cass offered in a kind voice.

Yukiko was torn. She didn't want to toss out her clothes while they were still good. On the other hand, the idea of her doing a little bit of shopping appealed to her.

"I could use another pair of trainers," she confessed. "My old ones fell apart while I was in a fight about six months back…"

Aunt Cass could tell that Yukiko still won the fight, judging by the way her voice convoyed pride.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, okay?" And with that, the woman left Yukiko alone.

She dug through her sock drawer, coming up with $150 to spend and stuffed the money into her bra. She carefully shut the drawer before standing and linking her fingers together and stretching them towards the ceiling, smiling as several loud pops crackled off in quick succession.

"No dresses," she muttered, descending the staircase. "And absolutely no heels- they ain't piratical for running around in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **The song mentioned in this chapter is called** _ **Night Vision**_ **, performed and composed by Lindsey Stirling.**

Yukiko hated to admit it, but shopping with Aunt Cass was fun. The older woman took the girl to stores and outlets that she thought her niece would like. Yukiko was fickle about how much money she spent, and she was certain that Aunt Cass bought things here and there to plump up the girl's wardrobe.

Once the two were ladened down with shopping bags, they began to make their way back to the car, where Yukiko spotted someone tailing them. She turned her head and grinned at Boots, who was talking on his cell phone, his free hand waving about wildly. He bumped into Yukiko, muttering an apology as he slipped something into one of her shopping bags and went off, still arguing with whoever he was talking to on the phone. Yukiko patted the bag and to her joy, felt what appeared to be a cell phone. She had to force herself not to take out the new gadget to play with.

When they got back to The Lucky Cat Café, Yukiko made a beeline for her room, ignoring the fat cat who was sound asleep on her bed, and dug out the phone.

True to Chris's word, it was a Samsung Galaxy S9, in a stunning shade of Mediterranean blue. Also included were a charging dock and a cord in case she needed to do work on a computer. She immediately pulled up Chris' phone number and texted him.

 **I GOT THE PHONE. LOVE IT. THANKS**

A few seconds later, the phone blipped quietly.

 **ANYTHING FOR YOU**

Yukiko felt butterflies exploding in her stomach as she folded and put all her new clothes away.

She frowned when she came to a bag from a fancy store that she had never stepped foot into. She opened the bag and saw that there were five boxes of different sizes. She took them all out and carefully opened the biggest box.

Black tissue paper.

That was what was inside the box.

But as Yukiko shook out the tissue paper, she saw that there was something buried inside. She reached in and pulled it out.

It was a dress.

A pretty dress, Yukiko thought, holding it up to herself and twirling around a few times.

The dress was made of teal blue silk and taffeta, with a skirt that reached below her knees and a belt with a little bow on decorating the front. The sweetheart neckline and the puffy shoulders made Yukiko fall even harder in love with the dress. She replaced the dress back onto the pink frilly hanger and placed it on the back of her door before turning to the other four boxes.

Black leather T-strap heels.

A clutch with little black rosebuds carefully sewn on.

Sexy underwear (which made Yukiko blush at the idea of her aunt buying her such a thing).

And the last box had half a dozen smaller boxes all carefully packed inside.

The girl opened one and gasped at the most beautiful set of hair combs she had ever laid eyes on. They had pink and red roses with turquoise butterflies, all encrusted with sparkling crystals.

Yukiko felt tears brimming in her eyes as she carefully set everything in its rightful place. Shoeboxes lined the wall next to her shelf unit. Jewelry went on top of the dresser while clothes went inside. Purses went onto one of the shelves and new undergarments joined her collection of bright mismatched colored socks in the drawer where she had stashed her money.

Yukiko was stacking the new books she bought to read when a quiet knock sounded at the door.

"It's open," she called out, hating the way her voice growled.

Hiro poked his head in- he looked nervous.

"Yukiko, there's a guy here who wants to talk to you down in the café," he said, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Got it," she answered, grabbing a switchblade knife from her bedside table drawer and scooting past her cousin, who grabbed her by the arm.

"Yukiko, he looks like he could take down a grizzly bear and still have time to swim in a tank full of sharks," the seventeen year old boy said in a scared undertone.

Yukiko chuckled as she clapped his on the shoulder.

"Hiro, I can take care of myself," she told him as gently as she could before turning and trotting down the stairs.

She descended the staircase that led up to the Hamada living quarters and paused once she could see the café- she was in a spot where no one could see her.

A smile spread across her face as she jumped the last few steps, twisting into a spin so that she landed on her hands, which she then used to propel herself back up onto her feet before sauntering across the café to sit next to Brass Knuckles.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

"Hey yourself," he smirked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Yukiko could see Tadashi hovering by the cash register, looking like he would jump her boyfriend if he tried anything fishy.

"So what brings you to me?" she asked in a soft voice, turning her head to ensure that no one could read her lips.

"What, you mean I can't pop over to see my girl?" he asked in a hurt manner.

Yukiko rolled her eyes.

"I just got here today, I don't want to drop the fact that my boo is the leader of a gang," she hissed.

"I get you, I get you," he grumbled.

At that moment, Hiro popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yukiko, who are you talking to?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"Hiro, this is Chris, a friend of mine. Chris, this is Hiro, my cousin," Yukiko introduced them. "Chris is the one who helped me out of a few scrapes."

"What kind of scrapes?" Hiro asked, collecting a few plates from a nearby table.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," Yukiko said before turning to face her boyfriend. "Thanks for coming by to tell me- I had no idea that they were out of jail so quickly."

"Yeah, well them White brothers have got a real beef to pick with you, Yukiko," Chris said, standing and placing a twenty onto the table. "Especially after you broke Morris' nose and his pride."

"Oh, so that's his name? I always referred to them as Tweedle Stupid and Tweedle my-poor-ma-dropped-me-on-my-head-when-I-was-a-baby," she quipped, a smile in her eyes. "I'll be certain to keep my guard up in case they decide to try something stupid and dangerous to get back at me."

"Yeah, well I'd like to see them try," smirked Chris, before nodding at her and Hiro, who had stopped collecting glasses to ogle at the two of them. "See you around, Yukiko."

"Same over here, Chris," she responded, wishing he would kiss her, but knowing that it would lead to uncomfortable questions from her aunt and two cousins.

The second Chris had vanished out the door, Tadashi whirled onto Yukiko and began to fire off question after question.

"Where did you meet him?" Tadashi demanded to know, a slight scowl on his features.

Yukiko shrugged. "Honestly, he's one of those friends who I just can't remember meeting," she lied in between her teeth. There was no way that she was going to confess that they met inside the ring at her first match!

She picked up her violin and began to play _Night Vision_ , another original song, composed by herself.

But still Tadashi pressed on, ever in overprotective mode.

"He wore long sleeves," he said, his arms crossed in front of him.

"So do I!" Yukiko rolled her eyes as she continued playing.

"But it's the middle of summer," he pointed out.

"Well maybe there are some people who don't like to turn into sunburnt lobsters!" she snapped at him, pivoting on one foot so that she was toe to toe with him, and with her bow still sawing away at her violin. "Tadashi, just leave it be, or else I'll skin you alive!" she growled, setting the violin bow aside and cracking her knuckles loudly.

He chuckled.

"I'm a second degree black belt," he warned her. Yukiko scoffed.

"Doesn't mean a thing to me," she grunted, pushing him out of her room and shutting the door in his face. "Why is it that every guy I meet has to act all protective alpha male on me?"

She sauntered over to her bed, where she took her cell phone from its hiding spot inside the bedside table and began to check for messages.

 **CAMO: Hey, sweet cheeks. How are you being treated? Do you need me to knock in their teeth for you?**

 **BOOTS: still have those pictures you asked for. Miss you**

 **LEFTY LUCKY: things aren't the same without you here. I had three "accidents" since you were kidnapped for us- am still waiting to hear you screaming at me for breaking stuff.**

 **SHADOW: hey, we still need our girls' day out! :(**

 **FRECKLES: miss your cooking- we've been eating take out (HATE IT!)**

 **RAGS: finished mending your jacket. Want me to drop it off for you?**

 **BRAIDS: too bad you're gone- I found this wicked place that does hair on the cheap.**

 **TEAL: miss you- can I have one more hug?**

 **SCARFACE: are you keeping up on your workouts? Would hate to hear that you were knifed in an alley because you couldn't grapple**

Yukiko smiled at the texts from Brass Knuckle's gang- the Black Dragons, they called themselves. Despite the fact that Yukiko wasn't an official member of the gang (she didn't have the gang tattoos- Chris wouldn't allow her to get them) the other members cared deeply for her and often times treated her as the little sister of the group, as how she was the youngest at sixteen years of age.

She flopped back onto her bed and began to weed through the dozens of pictures and selfies that Boots, Teal and Braids had sent her- they were big photography nuts. She chuckled at a few of them- one was of when she was cooking Thanksgiving dinner for the entire gang. She had shooed everyone out of the kitchen and was hard at work with streaks of flour on her clothes and who-knows-what was clumped in her hair. The picture captured her frantic attempts at getting the turkey into the oven, making mashed potatoes and making the green bean casserole all at once.

She flipped through a few hundred pictures before sighing and putting her phone away back into its hiding spot. And just in time too, because a knock sounded at her door before it was opened by Hiro.

"Hey, Yukiko, who was that guy who was asking for you?" he asked nervously.

She groaned.

"Why don't you go ask Tadashi? He seems to have such a nice opinion of my friend," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I did, and he said some not-very-nice-things about your friend," he told me, crossing the room to sit on my bed next to me. "Yukiko, I know that Tadashi can be a bonehead- you don't have to tell me that. But did you know that he had a sister before me?"

She shook her head.

"Her name was Noriko, and she was just the sweetest little girl ever, or so what I was told." Hiro sighed. "One day when she was about two years old, she was out in the front yard with Tadashi. Mom and dad were out running errands around town and Noriko… well, she just vanished. One minute she was there, the next she was just… gone."

"Kidnapped?" Yukiko asked, her brain struggling to place the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Tadashi was only five years old, and the shock sent mom into early labor, delivering me at seven and a half months," Hiro said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"So then she would be my age," Yukiko speculated. "I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in December."

"I overheard Tadashi talking to himself," Hiro continued on. "He was saying that you reminded him of Noriko, if she were still alive."

"Has a body ever been found?" she questioned, feeling her brain beginning to spin.

"Nope, but we all know that she's dead," he said in a bleak voice.

"Maybe, maybe not," she muttered, standing. "Do you happen to have a picture of her?"

Hiro dug out his wallet and handed her a picture of a grinning two year old with her hair in twin tales.

"Thanks, I'll return it as soon as I can," Yukiko told him. "Do you happen to have a computer that I can borrow for a few hours?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I swear!**

About five minutes later, Yukiko was hard at work on Hiro's laptop, using every trick she had up her sleeve to search for Noriko.

"Alright- new angle, new angle," she muttered as she cleared her mind. "She'd probably be as smart as her brothers, so I think I'll start there…"

After a few clicks, she found herself staring at the face of Yumiko Akemi. She had graduated high school at age seven and was a robotic technology major at New York State University.

She ran Yumiko's face through facial recognition software she had downloaded and then compared it to the baby picture of Noriko.

 _ **100 % MATCH**_

She smirked as she picked up her cell phone and made a call to Brass Knuckles.

"How do you feel about going to New York?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **The song mentioned in this chapter is called** _ **Roundtable Rival**_ **, performed and composed by Lindsey Stirling.**

Yukiko took a deep breath of the New York air as she stepped off the terminal with her boyfriend close on her heels. She had left San Fransokyo in the dead of the night, and it was now eight am in New York. Yukiko knew she had to move fast if she didn't want to be apprehended by cops.

"Come on, I know of the coffee house she likes to study at," she muttered, taking her violin and hugging it close to her body. Chris stayed close to his girl as they made their way toward the coffee house.

When they arrived, the house was packed as a guy sang Billy Joel's _Piano Man_ very off key before getting booed off the stage.

"Cover for me," Yukiko muttered before walking up to the signup sheet and writing her name to go next.

When her turn came, she stepped up onto the stage and placed her violin under her chin before nodding at her boyfriend to start the music from his phone.

 _Roundtable Rival_ , another original composition by Yukiko Hamada, began to play as she sawed away at her violin, dancing and stomping her foot in time to the music. To her joy, everyone inside the coffee house began to clap along in time to the music and she even saw a few cell phones go up to capture her performance.

When the song ended, she took a bow before jumping off the stage and making a beeline for the counter, where she ordered a mocha frapachino and a giant brownie before just standing in the corner to observe some before making her move. Once she had her treats in hand, she walked over to one table where there was a pretty girl with long black hair twisted up onto the back of her head in a bun and glasses that slid nose her nose.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Yukiko asked her in a chipper voice.

"Go ahead," the girl said with a smile, putting her book away.

"Thanks!" Yukiko sat down and stretched her legs out. "I'm Yukiko, Yukiko Hamada."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yumiko Akemi," the girl said in a soft voice.

"Our names almost match!" Yukiko pointed out.

That broke the barrior and the two began to talk. Yukiko told Yumiko about Tadashi, Hiro and Aunt Cass and Yumiko told Yukiko about her parents. Yukiko got the feeling that Yumiko didn't care for her parents that much.

"I'm from San Fransokyo, but I'm out here visiting for a few days," Yukiko lied smoothly.

"I always wanted to visit!" sighed Yumiko dreamily. "What's it like?"

Yukiko wasted no time at all, telling her all about the city she grown up in, skipping over the parts where she had been homeless and lived in an abandoned building for five years, however, she did mention the illegal street fights she 'heard of'.

"Wow." Yumiko's eyes were wide with excitement. "I don't know why my parents won't let me go."

Yukiko was silent as she opened her violin case and smiled at the picture of Nariko.

"Yeah," she sighed softly, sadness in her voice.

"What's that?" Yumiko asked, catching sight of Nariko's baby picture.

"My cousin, Nariko. She was kidnapped thirteen years ago," Yukiko took out the picture and handed it to her.

"This looks like me when I was that age!" frowned Yumiko.

"Does it really now?" Yukiko asked with surprise as Yumiko dug around in her bag before coming up with a folder.

"For biology, we had to do Puntte Squares," she explained, flipping to a page and showing it to Yukiko. "I have B negative blood but my parents are A positive."

"Tadashi and Hiro have B negative, blood types as well," Yukiko pointed out.

"Who's that guy who's staring at us?" Yumiko suddenly interrupted. Yukiko looked up and caught Chris' eye and jerked her head.

"My boyfriend, sorry if he's been giving you're the creeps," Yukiko apologized. "He's a bit overprotective of me…"

"Hey, sorry if I was scaring you two," he said once he was in distance, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend's cheek. "I'm Chris." He stuck his hand out to be shook by Yumiko, who did so with a small smile.

"So I guess we do a blood test of some kind now?" Yukiko asked, spying cop cars across the way.

"Yeah, we can do it at the labs at New York State." Yumiko spent no time in gathering up her stuff. "Come on, let's go do this!"

To Yukiko's joy, the cops didn't notice that they left the coffee house. Of course, that might've had something to do with the fact that Yukiko and Chris drew up the hoods of their sweatshirts.

Yumiko was silent for the entire walk to the university and when they arrived, Yukiko had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose. San Fransokyo universities were much better than the one on the East Coast!

The university was small and cramped and smelled of old food and sweat. Yumiko led the way into a lab and began to prep for the blood test.

"We should have the results in half an hour," she announced, taking a needle and picking herself before squeezing a few drops of blood onto a slide. Yukiko did the same, wincing at the needle. She _**HATED**_ needles.

Yukiko glanced out the window and felt her heart drop.

There were cop cars pulling into the parking spots around the building.

"Chris," she whispered

"I'm on it," was the automatic reply.

"Don't get yourself arrested!" she hissed as he shuffled out the door.

"Where'd Chris go?" Yumiko asked, looking up from the slides.

"To find a bathroom," Yukiko answered, glancing out the window again. "I can't get over how nice the weather out here is!"

"Yeah well I'm sure it's nothing compared the San Fransokyo's weather!" Yumiko said with a small laugh. "Okay, the results are in!"

Just then, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Yumiko asked in concern before turning back to the results. "According to this, we're related!"

"Seriously?" Yukiko asked just as two bury police officers entered the labs.

"Yukiko Hamada?" asked the one with the stupid face.

"That's my name last time I checked," she quipped, pushing Yumiko behind her. She just didn't trust cops, period.

"Mind coming with us?" the second cop asked.

"Actually yes I do mind," Yukiko snapped, taking inventory of what possible weapons she could use. "Mind telling me what all this is about, boys?"

"You ran away and your aunt is having a heart attack," the stupid cop said.

"I left a note," Yukiko scowled. "Besides, they shouldn't worry about me- I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

"You can explain all that when your older cousin arrives," the stupid cop said.

"Tadashi's on his way now?" Yukiko paled. She would be in for a big yelling from him.

"Tadashi, my brother Tadashi?" Yumiko spoke up.

"The very same one," Yukiko answered before turning to face the two cops. "Gentlemen, might I introduce you to Nariko Hamada, AKA the long lost Hamada sister?"

"Where's Chris?" Yumiko whispered nervously.

"Right here!" he called out, appearing in the doorway, a bit drenched. "Sorry, but I wasn't watching where I was going and took a tumble into the fountain out front," he apologized, looking annoyed. "Who even puts a fountain on a college campus?"

Yukiko snorted in amusement as the three of them were hustled from the lab and to the police station, where two and a half hours later, Tadashi arrived.

"Yukiko!" he yelped, racing across the precinct and up the stairs to where she was sitting and waiting for judgment day. "Don't you ever run away again, do you hear me? Aunt Cass almost had a heart attack when she found your note!"

Yukiko sat with a bored expression on her face before turning to face Yumiko, who stood behind Tadashi with a nervous look on her face.

"Tadashi, shut up."

That was all Yukiko had to say to get him to zip it.

"Turn around and meet Nariko Hamada, your long lost sister," she continued on.

Tadashi looked like he would faint.

"Nariko?" he asked in a soft voice. She took a step closer to him, running a hand across her braid. Tadashi reached out and grabbed her hand, twisting it so that her wrist was exposed. A small set of scars rested on the palm of her hand. "Nariko!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

The plane ride back to San Fransokyo was awkward and silent.

Yumiko (now going by Nariko) knew that Yukiko had "ran away" to track her down, and she was surprisingly okay with that.

Tadashi now knew that Chris was Yukiko's boyfriend, and he was fuming.

Nariko and Tadashi sat together, catching up on all the lost years while Yukiko and Chris sat together in peaceful silence, both taking light catnaps.

The entire day had been chaotic, with the police bringing in the Akemi's for kidnapping. They ended up getting twenty plus years in jail with no parole once they confessed to everything. Which wasn't hard with the evidence that Yukiko and Nariko gave the police. After that wonderful event, Nariko took everyone to her "home" to pack two suitcases for the trip out to San Fransokyo. One suitcase was full of clothes and the other was crammed with books and notebooks.

"Hey, wake up- we're landing," Chris murmured softly, waking Yukiko up with his soft voice in her ear.

Yukiko buckled herself in and waited for the landing. Ten minutes later, she trailed after Tadashi, kissing Chris goodbye as he vanished after exiting the plane.

"Yukiko!" screamed Aunt Cass, running over to give her niece a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again, you hear me?"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass," mumbled Yukiko, taking Nariko by the hand. "Nariko, this is Aunt Cass."

The next few minutes were filled with crying and hugging. Yukiko sauntered over to Hiro and handed him back his picture of his older sister.

"I think I should return this," was all that she said, handing over the photograph with a small smile.

To Yukiko's mortification, Aunt Cass and Hiro came with a cop, who sat the girl down and gave her a stern lecture on running off to another state and even showed her pictures of dead kids who had ran away.

"Stabbing, beating, beating, beating, got hit by a car…" muttered Yukiko, flipping through the pictures, the fact that she was looking at dead kids not striking a nerve within her. She knew she should at least show some kind of remorse, but living in the underground world of illegal street fighting had hardened her heart into a steel plated organ. "Stabbing, I'm guessing?" She tossed the pictures into the cop's hands and stood. "Hate to break it to you, but if you're expecting me to start crying out of fear, then this isn't the way to go about it."

She stood and patted the cop of the shoulder before doing an aerial summersault, followed by a handless cartwheel before popping herself back up and bending almost in half with her hands interlocked behind her back.

"It feels good to be back in San Fransokyo!" she said, cracking her neck a few times before standing up fully. "Come on, Nariko- I think we can share the same bedroom…"

The car ride back to The Lucky Cat Café was full of rocket fired questions, which Nariko answered in her soft spoken mannered voice.

"Where did you learn to play the violin and dance at the same time?" Nariko suddenly asked Yukiko, turning the attention onto the fifteen year old girl.

"Self taught, mostly. I just have an ear for music," she explained shortly as the car pulled up to the café. She scrambled out of the car and stretched again, this time her back popping several time in a very loud manner.

"You play the violin and dance?" asked Tadashi in shock and awe.

"Simultaneously?" added in Hiro.

"Yep," answered Yukiko as she started to head upstairs to her bedroom before doubling back to call out, "Hey Aunt Cass, if you have an open mic night, sign me up for being first to perform, alright?" before dragging Nariko up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Okay, a few grounds rules I need to lay down." Yukiko walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer, picked out a switchblade knife. "You find anything like this in here, don't touch and don't tell anyone."

"I won't poke my nose in anywhere," Nariko was quick to reassure her cousin, looking around the room.

"Here, I think I saw an air mattress in here somewhere…" Yukiko called out, heading over for the tiny crawl space. She opened the door and stuck her head inside before quickly backtracking.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" Yukiko suddenly asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **I borrowed a bit of this chappie from "I'm Positive" written by** **Sunshine0927** **, chapter 14. Go check it out wont you? Pleasy sneezy?**

Tadashi sprinted up the stairs when he heard the terrified screams coming from the girl's room.

"Oh my God, kill it!"

"No you kill it!"

"Why do I have to kill it?"

"You fight in illegal street fights, didn't you?"

"Those weren't spawn of the devil himself, those were guys with too much testosterone!"

"What? What is it?" Tadashi yelled, barging into the bedroom to find Yukiko and Nariko both standing on the bed and bickering in between "Oh my God"s and "Kill it!"s.

Tadashi looked over to where the girls were pointing and flinched, barely managing to stop himself from shrieking like a little girl. It was a giant, hairy tarantula. The thing was huge. But he still had to keep his manly demeanor, no matter how much the spider was creeping him out.

"It's just a spider," he deadpanned, half wondering why Yukiko didn't kill it herself.

"It's the spawn of the devil himself!" muttered Yukiko darkly, making the sign of the cross.

"Why don't you just kill it yourself?" he asked, eyeing the spider as it began to creep out further into the room.

"That's what I asked her!" yelled Nariko.

"I may've fought guys bigger than I myself, but I still hate spiders!" she hollered. "I literally placed myself into danger's path five times a week, but yet I don't dare to venture close enough to kill this creature of Loki. You're the man of the house, so you get the honor of killing it."

Tadashi groaned as he leaned down to remove his shoe. "You know, I really don't see what the problem- _**WHERE DID IT GO?!**_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

At dinner that night, Hiro was sniggering, Tadashi was grumpy, Yukiko and Nariko were reenacting the great spider hunt while Aunt Cass was laughing at their dramatics.

Mochi the great spider hunter cat was curled up on the couch, purring quite loudly as Tadashi shot the cat another irritated look.

"That cat…" he muttered darkly.

"Is a hero!" proclaimed Nariko with much praise.

The purring only intensified.

"Don't pay him any attention, Mochi, he's just jealous that he can't catch spiders like you!" chimed in Yukiko, taking a giant bite of her steak. "No one catches spiders like Mochi, no one eats spiders like Mochi, there's no one who is as grand as Mochi the cat!"

Hiro cracked up at her little rap. Tadashi groaned and stood, taking his plate into the kitchen.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" he moaned.

"Nope!" answered Yukiko and Nariko in unison before erupting into giggles.

Aunt Cass laughed as she stood to grab desert- red and blue cupcakes with icing in the shape of a spider. Tadashi facepalmed as Hiro lost it once more.

"Yum, chocolate!" squealed Nariko, taking a giant bite of her cupcake.

"I second that!" shouted Yukiko happily cramming an entire cupcake into her mouth and reaching for a second.

Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro stared at Yukiko as she grabbed as many cupcakes as she could and chit chatted with Nariko about music, (which was the only thing that they shared in common) and arguing over who made better music, Within Temptation or One Direction. It just seemed off that the unfriendly girl who refused to open up to the brothers and aunt barely even twenty four hours ago had found a friend, and that they were also having fun smearing the frosting onto each other's faces.

"Yukiko, are you interested in helping me start a once a month open mic night?" Aunt Cass suddenly asked.

"Hell yeah! Just write the deets down for me and I can go about formulating a plan!" she yelled, squealing as red frosting was smeared onto her eyelids.

"Yukiko, we need to talk about Chris," Tadashi hated to be the party pooper, but he had to know more about his little cousin's boyfriend.

That made Yukiko clam up.

"He's the kind of guy who you just have to talk to. You really can't get to know him just by listening to me," she explained in a clipped voice before standing. "And now if you don't mind, I need to go take a shower."

Nariko sighed.

"He seems really sweet and kind," she said before standing up to go into their bedroom.

"He is, truly," answered Yukiko, pausing in the doorway. "Don't let his muscles and tats fool you- he is actually a giant teddy bear."

" _ **HE HAS TATTOOS?!**_ " bellowed Tadashi as the two girls whisked up to their room.

"Nariko, do you wanna see my other tats?" Yukiko asked her cousin as she grabbed sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She stripped off her Within Temptation concert tee she picked up in a Goodwill store a few years ago and turned her back to her little cousin.

The artistry was impressive- there was a tribal styled cluster of tiny music notes of her left shoulder, the symbols 昔々 on her right hip, in addition to the inking on both wrists.

"Mukashimukashi," murmured Nariko in a soft voice as she took in the tattoos.

"You can read Japanese characters," remarked Yukiko with little surprise.

"The man who I called father for twelve years made me go to Japanese school after regular school," she confessed, sitting down on Yukiko's bed. "I also had to wear these uniforms to school because he said it was tradition." She picked at her pleated grey skirt and tucked at her light blue blouse.

Yukiko snorted loudly as she dug around her dresser for a fresh pair of underwear. As she bent over, Nariko saw scars criss crossing her back, angry red marks that marred flawlessly pale skin. Nariko imagined them to be from weapons.

Yukiko straightened and the scars still remained- why hadn't Nariko noticed them before?- and winced in pain for a moment.

"God dammit," she muttered darkly, a fresh pair of underwear in hand. "Well, I'm off to shower."

Nariko stared after her cousin, wondering why she had scars before slapping herself.

"She fought in illegal street fights, you dummy," she scolded herself. "She probably got those scars during a fight…"

She didn't notice Tadashi on the stairwell, listening to her musings with a heart of cold fire.

Ten minutes later, Yukiko came down the hallway, towel drying her now spiky hair and humming a random tune under her breath. She noticed Tadashi sitting on the steps that led up to her now shared bedroom.

"Tadashi?" she asked him quietly, intimidated by the scary look in his eyes and his deep breathing. "Tadashi, what's wrong?"

He grabbed her by the arms and towed her down the stairs and into what she could only assume was his and Hiro's bedroom. There were papers and bits and pieces of robots strewn about everywhere, and Hiro sat on his bed reading a big book on robotic mechanics.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as he threw her onto his bed

"Ow," said Tadashi clearly with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ow? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" hissed Yukiko, ignoring everything else in the room until a white cuddly marshmallow- looking robot appeared in a corner of the room.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," the huggable looking robot said. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Unbelievable…" muttered Yukiko crossly, trying to leave the room only to be blocked by her older cousin. "Move!"

"No," answered Tadashi, hugging her tightly in his arms so that she couldn't get away. "Baymax, scan Yukiko."

"Please?" Yukiko hated to retort to begging, but this robot might reveal her biggest secret- something that she didn't want anyone to know anytime soon.

"I will scan you for injuries," blipped Baymax.

"What the fuckface?" Yukiko squirmed around in Tadashi's arms, trying to free herself without injuring her cousin. "Don't you dare scan me! I swear, if you scan me, I will destroy your little robot, Tadashi!"

"Scan completes," Baymax announced a few seconds later.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!**_ " she screamed loudly only to have Tadashi cover her mouth with his hand.

Baymax waddled over to the girl and picked her up, cradling her close to his puffy body, much like a baby.

"Crying is a natural response to pain," the robot said in a soothing voice.

"I am not crying!" Yukiko snapped, irritably before flipping herself from the robot's grasp and bolting down the stairs.

"Well, Baymax?" Tadashi asked his robotic project in a weary voice.

"She has several deep tissue scars, probably sustained from knife fights, and over a dozen bones that had been broken over the past three years, all have healed over nicely," blipped the robot, holding up a 4D holographic image of Yukiko's body with the scars and broken bones highlighted in purple.

Tadashi sucked his breath in his mouth and Hiro got off his bed as he came over to examine the holograph.

"No wonder she moves so tense," the younger Hamada brother whispered.

"Baymax, when was the last injury substained?" Tadashi asked through grit teeth.

"Yukiko broke her scaphoid, triquetrum, pisiform, and hamate bones, all in the left wrist, approximately seven months ago. She also recently tore her radiocarpal, and distal radioulnar joints, also in the left wrist, perhaps two months ago," beeped the health care robot.

Tadashi forced himself to calm down before saying, "I am satisfied with my health care" and stalking over to his computer and pulling up a reenactment program. He would bend over backwards to see that whoever had hurt Yukiko would be in pain for a very long time…


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

The next few days were filled with Yukiko purposely ignoring Tadashi as she helped around the café. The elder cousin kept trying to talk to her, only to be met with the back of her head as she walked out of the room.

Yukiko and Nariko were a hit with the customers- they were both very attentive and sweet, making little old ladies pinch their cheeks and college guys drool over them. (The last bit though had Tadashi and Hiro glaring at the college flirts and sending them off running for the hills with their tails in between their legs.)

"You don't have to scare them off! I can take care of the two of us," Yukiko told them after they scared the fourth guy off.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tadashi said, slinging a brotherly arm around Yukiko's shoulders. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor with Yukiko's foot putting light pressure on his throat.

"As you were saying?" the street fighter said, arching an eyebrow as she placed a tad bit more pressure onto her older cousin's windpipes.

"That was amazing!" cheered Hiro with worship in his eyes. Nariko was staring at Yukiko with wide eyes and her hands pressed against her mouth. The fourteen year old stepped off Tadashi but didn't offer him a hand up, instead folding her arms close to her body.

"You had it comin'," was all that she said before three newcomers came into the café. "Excuse me."

"Hey, Combs!" greeted Camo, slapping Yukiko's offered hand.

"Good to see you guys again," Yukiko returned the greeting, flipping open her notebook. "So what can I getcha today?"

Boots orders a coffee, Camo got a bagel and Lefty Lucky ordered a tuna sandwich.

"Alright, coming right up!" Yukiko cheerfully informed them, not missing the shared glances between the three tough and rumble members of Brass Knuckle's crew. She passed by Tadashi, who was watching the three gangsters like a hawk. Yukiko sighed and rolled her eyes before slapping him on the back of the head.

Hard.

Four minutes later, Yukiko sailed from the kitchen with their orders, which she handed off to them with smiles and shared jokes. She was aware of Boots slipping something into the pocket of her apron, but decided to wait until she was in her room to see what it was.

She didn't know that Tadashi had also seen the exchange.

As she brushed by him, he "accidently" dropped an empty tray, which clattered loudly on the floor.

"Oops," cringed Tadashi as Nariko rushed from the kitchen with a rag and began to clean up the spilled remainders of a meal.

"Be careful, won't you?" scowled Yukiko.

A few hours later, Yukiko and Nariko's shift was over and the two girls hung up their aprons, collecting their tips from the pockets.

"Nariko, did you see a black envelope floating around here?" Yukiko asked in a soft voice. The younger girl shook her head no. "Crap, it must've dropped somewhere…"

The two girls searched the Lucky Cat Café and couldn't find the envelope anywhere.

Meanwhile, Tadashi had hidden himself in the upstairs bathroom and was staring at the small black envelope that the scary looking guy with combat boots had slipped his little cousin.

He opened it and took out a letter.

 _Combs-_

 _I don't know if you are sneaking out to any fights, but if you are, be careful- the White brothers have a real beef to pick with you. I wasn't acting two days ago when I checked in with you- Morris and Oscar are pissed that you beat them out of a quarter million dollars. Especially after you had broke Morris' nose and his pride._

 _Be careful, keep your eyes peeled and I love you._

 _Brass Knuckles_

Tadashi stared at the scrawled signature with horrified respect.

He knew who Brass Knuckles was- he was the most feared gang leader in San Fransokyo- he owned most of the turf in the city. The Black Dragons were notorious for their pride in doing things the honest way and not being low life thugs.

 _Combs_ he realized with a start.

Yukiko had a gang name.

She was a member of the Black Dragons.

Tadashi then remembered her first day at the Lucky Cat Café, when she was answering the unending questions of the Hamada family.

 _"Have you ever ran with a gang?" Hiro asked then._

 _"Technically speaking, no," Yukiko answered delicately. "It was always just me, myself and I."_

Tadashi's blood began to boil as scenarios popped up in his mind of Yukiko in danger, being in the sex trade and drug traffic world, of being tortured…

Meanwhile, Yukiko was in her room with Nariko, telling her eager cousin about the underground world of the Black Dragons.

"The guy's initiations are top secret from us girls," she was telling Nariko, who clung to her every word like a lifeline. "Mine involved not eating for forty eight hours."

"Wow…" gasped Nariko in wonder. "Have you ever been in danger?"

"Depends on what kind of danger you're talking about," Yukiko said, purposely leaving out that in order to join the Black Dragons you had to do three tasks. Once Chris had heard of what she had done, he was furious- started cussing out the other gang members and everything.

"Bedtime- I'm wiped!" yawned Yukiko, turning off the light and snuggling down into her bed.

She was out before Nariko climbed into her own bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **This chapter contains mentions of rape.**

 _Darkness._

 _That was all that Yukiko could see._

 _Pain._

 _That was all that Yukiko could feel._

 _Copper._

 _That was all that Yukiko could taste._

 _Silence._

 _That was all that Yukiko could hear._

 _Blood._

 _That was all that Yukiko could smell._

 _Then the blindfold was ripped off of her eyes and she squinted, trying to make out where she was._

 _A ringing slap echoed throughout the warehouse as Yukiko's head was knocked sideways, due to the slap she received from Morris White._

 _"Not so tough now, are you, little girl?" he taunted her, his rancid breath making her wrinkle her nose._

 _"How about you untie me and we'll see who the tough fucker is?" the thirteen year old sassed him, earning her another punch, this time to the jaw._

 _"You know something Morris, I always wanted to fuck a little girl," smirked Oscar White, his hand at his belt._

 _"So have I," responded Oscar. "Let's do her together!"_

 _Yukiko was forced to have sex with the two gangsters over the course of the next four days. She wasn't fed and her only drink was their "sticky liquid". She still refused to break, no matter how hard they pushed and tortured her._

 _Finally, on day five, she was rescued by the Black Dragons._

 _Yukiko couldn't stop crying as Brass Knuckles carried her from the abandoned warehouse, his jacket covering her and acting as her only source of clothing. She clung to her boyfriend as though he were a lifeline as he carefully set her onto the back of his trusty truck and began to treat her injuries._

 _"Here, take this." He handed her a purple pill and a bottle of water. She took the day after pill and sipped at the water. She was so weak that her boyfriend had to support her and hold the bottle to her mouth._

 _"Chris?" she rasped. "I'm hungry…"_

 _Brass Knuckles fed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, bit by bit before scooping her up and placing her into the back of his truck. He jumped into the driver's seat and checked his cell phone._

 **WHITES ARE ON THE RUN. WON'T GET TOO FAR WITH US CHASING THEM DOWN.**

 _Brass Knuckle's blood boiled as he broke every rule of the road to get his girl back to the compound where the Black Dragons stayed. Upon arrival, he carried Yukiko upstairs and into their shared bedroom, where he carefully laid her sleeping body onto their bed and covered her with blankets._

 _Just as he turned to leave, Yukiko latched onto his wrist with a weak grasp._

 _"Don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes glazed over._

 _"Never," Brass Knuckles told her, settling down next to her. To his surprise, she curled up next to him, her body close to his, and with a start, he realized that she was invited him to spoon her._

 _"Please."_

 _Yukiko never begged and for her to plead with him was something new, another side of her that he nor anyone else had ever seen. The gang leader gave in, kicking his shoes off and curling up next to his girl._


	12. Chapter 12

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

The following month came and went, and finally school started up again.

Nariko was to start her sophomore year at San Fransokyo Institution of Technology and Yukiko had passed all her GED tests with flying colors, leaving her free to take classes at the local community college. At first, she had no clue what she wanted to major in, but she had stated to Hiro that she enjoyed history.

"Why not study the history of different self defense styles or weaponry?" he had suggested, encouraging Yukiko to check out books about the two subjects, and now she would practice in secret what all she read about. Or she'd try to, anyways. Tadashi just about had a heart attack when he stepped out back and saw Yukiko dancing with her steel fighting fans.

"Those are illegal!" he squawked when she executed a perfect roundhouse kick, followed by the fans whizzing through the air where an attacker would've been standing.

"It's only illegal if them cops catch me which these," she smirked, shutting them and tapping him gently on the nose with a fan. "And let's face it- them cops are dumber then hell."

Tadashi soon grew to trust the girl's gut when it came to dealing with trouble- she had courage and spunk, he had to hand it to her. But at the same time, she seemed to attract danger wherever she went- Tadashi wasn't stupid, he could tell that whenever she would step foot out of the Lucky Cat Café, she would be followed. She didn't seem worried, so he eventually relaxed about her shadows, especially after eavesdropping on Yukiko and Nariko one night.

"Chris worries about me, I can tell," Yukiko had told Nariko. "He feels guilty about last year, when I was held captive by the White brothers- they hold grudges against those who beat them in fights…"

One evening after the brother's last class was over for the day, the four youths could be found in Tadashi and Hiro's bedroom, studying. Tadashi was set up at his desk, Hiro was camped out on his bed, Nariko was stationed at Hiro's desk and Yukiko was spread out on the floor. The quartet was doing their homework in peace until Aunt Cass called them down for dinner. Outside, a thunder storm drummed raindrops on the window, and the radio crackled with the weatherman's predictions.

Tadashi finally stood up, announcing that he was going downstairs to see if he could help with dinner. The other three nodded as the eldest went downstairs.

Then the doorbell rang.

Yukiko picked up the sound of her cousin answering the door and allowing someone in. Her curiosity was peaked- who would be out in this dreadful weather, with flood warnings flashing on every street?

She crept downstairs, with Hiro and Nariko close on her heels and felt her stomach drop into her throat at the familiar voice.

"Thanks, I was on my way home from work when I got caught in the rain- I figured it wouldn't be safe for me to continue on in this weather…"

Yukiko rounded the corner and felt her blood boil at the sight of the pudgy man sitting in the kitchen, accepting a cup of coffee from Tadashi.

"Get out."

Everyone started and turned at Yukiko's cold voice.

"Get out!" she snapped, her voice level rising. "Get the fuck out of my house, Octopus!"

"Yukiko!" scolded Aunt Cass, frowning at her niece's attitude.

"Well, well," sneered Yukiko, her posture changing dramatically from relaxed to tense. "I should've known that you'd be sent here to do the dirty work, Octopus."

The man chuckled darkly.

"Who has given you orders to terrorize my family, hmm?" Yukiko asked in a dead calm voice.

"You know who," he chortled dangerous. Tadashi could see that there were men outside, surrounding the café and making escape impossible.

"Surely not Lord Voldemort?" gasped Yukiko in mock terror.

"No, you stupid little girl- the White brothers!" Octopus snarled, standing to loom over Yukiko, who only smiled at him.

Tadashi saw someone in the shadowy hallway.

"Any last words before I take you to the men in charge and kill your family?" he asked, his eyes only on Yukiko.

"Behind you," she answered in a scary voice before the fight began.

In poured several people dressed in black, who then began to kick the henchmen of Octopus butts. Yukiko spun around into a flawless roundhouse kick and took out two men at once before turning to face Tadashi.

"Get everyone upstairs and lock the door!" she screamed before tackling another goon.

Tadashi did as she ordered, hustling the other three members of the Hamada family up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where he locked the door and stood by, in case anyone broke in.

"Yukiko will be alright, won't she?" Hiro asked in a voice that squeaked with terror.

"Don't be stupid- of course she will be alright!" scoffed Nariko with confidence.

Tadashi hoped so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

The fighting seemed to go one for hours however the battle lasted only about ten minutes.

By the time the café was silent, Nariko had bitten her nails down to the nailbeds, Hiro was white as a sheet, Aunt Cass was trembling and Tadashi had worn a path into the carpet due to his restless pacing.

A sudden knock made the four jump in fright before Yukiko's tired voice rang out to the worried family.

"You can come out now," she stated, not even sounding out of breath. "Sorry for the damage, Aunt Cass- Brass Knuckles is offering to replace everything…"

They all came back downstairs to find the entire café looking like it had seen a war zone. Chairs were broken, tables were flipped and what looked like blood spattered the walls.

"Oh my…" whispered Cass in a shaking voice before beginning to slide down onto the floor.

Yukiko had darted off to help a man stitch up his cut and a young girl who looked no older that Yukiko was holding an ice pack to the pack of her head.

"Where are they?" Tadashi demanded to know, feeling the need to punch someone.

"Cool it man," called out a young man who the Hamada family recognized as being Chris. "They got hauled off to the coffers."

"Police station," Yukiko translated, tying off the stitchwork and dressing it with gauze and taping it down. "Take it easy, alright Boots? No weights until I take these out." She then moved on to work on another guy, this one with a twisted ankle. She tutted as she carefully pulled off his shoe and placed his ankle into her lap. "This ankle again, Camo?" she asked exasperated.

Aunt Cass wordlessly dug out the first aid kit from the wreckage of her café and began to help with the injuries, which were few- another girl had a split lip and a guy had dislocated his shoulder, but was putting it back into place in a careful manner.

Chris, AKA Brass Knuckles was examining the damage and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for the destruction, ma'am," he apologized, turning to face Cass. "I'll replace everything, if that means we can still eat here." He smiled tiredly.

"When did you last sleep?" Yukiko asked after wrapping Camo's ankle and crossing the room to take her boyfriend's hands into hers.

"I've been taking at least three or four hours worth of sleep every night since you were sent here," he confessed, pulling her in and touching their foreheads together. "It makes me uneasy that you're such an easy target now, living life in the open…"

"Shh…" shushed Yukiko, placing a finger onto his mouth. "I've been taking care of myself for longer than you've known me, remember?"

"I know," he chuckled, pulling away to gaze into her eyes. "But I still worry."

Tadashi cleared his throat loudly, interrupted the two. He jerked his head, signaling that he and the gangster needed to talk alone for a few minutes.

"How long have you and Yukiko been seeing each other?" Tadashi wasted no time in cutting to the chase.

"About two years now- we met three and a half years ago, maybe?" Brass Knuckles didn't flinch as he was integrated.

"How did you meet?" Tadashi drilled.

"I was her first fight," Brass Knuckles admitted. "She lost, but I took a liking to her- she has courage and spunk, and trust me when I say that those aren't enough to survive out in the streets. So I took her in and taught her the tools of the trade."

"Did you hurt her?" Tadashi dreaded the answer.

"Not too much- she got a few bruises and a knocked up skull, but nothing she couldn't bounce back from," Brass Knuckles informed the protective older Hamada. "She's the only lady I ever fight with, and even then, I go easy on her."

"Why?" Tadashi wanted to know.

Brass Knuckles shrugged. "I just knew that she had a family out there. What if she met them? What would they say if her nose was crooked like mine?" He chuckled and touched his own nose.

Tadashi failed to see the humor in his joke.

"How much do you love her?" he practically growled.

"Enough to have taken a bullet meant for her last year." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a well muscular and scarred body and he pointed to a single scar, which the older Hamada realize was from a bullet wound. "Through and through, so I didn't need any surgery."

"What happened last year?" Tadashi demanded to know.

Brass Knuckles heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at Yukiko, who was wrapping a blanket around a girl with twin braids.

"The White Brothers kidnapped her and forced her to be their personal sex slave," he confessed in a soft voice. "We rescued her and took her back to our compound, where she was nurse back to health. Not even two months later she was back in the ring, beating the living snot out of guys bigger than she."

Tadashi felt his stomach clench in horror.

"She bounced back, same as usual, but now her heart has a layer of armor surrounding it, which is why she was so cold and unfriendly when she first arrived to live with you," Brass Knuckles continued. "She likes to describe herself as being impenetrable, but if the right leverage is used, she can crack."

Tadashi suddenly felt weak and he didn't even notice when Brass Knuckles led him to sit on a still standing table.

"Take it easy man," the gangster advised him. "Them White brothers will get what's coming to them, don't you worry any."

Tadashi wasn't so sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unbroken**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the songs.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **When Yukiko** **Hamada** **is arrested, she has two choices: go to juvenile hall or live with her cousins, Tadashi and Hiro. Once Yukiko establishes herself with the other Hamada family, Tadashi and Hiro becomes obsessed on uncovering everything that their younger cousin is hiding. However, they didn't expect the troubled girl to have so many people after her and can't help but wonder how illegal street fighting has scarred her mentally and physically.**

The following evening, Yukiko and Chris could be found in the family room, watching the local news in silence. The police had swung by to take statements, to which the Black Dragons complied to and gave what happened from their point of view. After letting them take pictures of their injuries for evidence, the Black Dragons settled into clearing the café of the ruined furniture.

"Hey," Yukiko mumbled, halfway asleep and tucked into her boyfriend's side. "When will they stop terrorizing my family?"

Brass Knuckles tucked an escape strand of dark hair back behind her ear to gaze into her eyes.

"I will personally put a stop to it," he whispered tenderly. "Evan if it means I kill those bastards."

Yukiko's spine got shivers.

"Don't stoop to killing, please," she begged him.

"I will if it means your safety," he responded, not budging.

Just then, Hiro entered.

"Hey," he greeted the two in a tired voice. "It's two in the morning. Yukiko, you should go to sleep. Brass Knuckles, I'm sorry to have to ask you to leave…"

"No problem, I understand," smiled the gangster before kissing his girl. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Goodnight," yawned the girl, standing and hearing her back crack. She then went into her room, where she found Nariko knocked out on her bed. Yukiko smiled as she drew some blankets over her sleeping cousin before falling into bed and blacking out.

The next thing she knew was that someone was shaking her awake.

Her fist lashed out and she got whoever it was in the jaw before rocketing out of bed.

"You got a mean left hook," commented Hiro, his hands on his jaw.

"Sorry," Yukiko apologized, noticing that Nariko was still sound asleep.

"It's not like I blame you- not after the excitement of last night," Hiro said with a painful chuckle

"And here I was hoping it was all a bad dream," muttered Yukiko, rolling out of bed and taking her cousin by the hand. "We need to ice that jaw."

The two went into the kitchen, where Yukiko glanced at the clock and just about flipped out.

"Three in the afternoon!" she yelped, grabbing some ice from the freezer and stuffing it into a plastic bag before wrapping it in a dish towel. "Why wasn't I woken any soon?"

"Because Aunt Cass threatened us into not to disturbing you," answered Tadashi, walking in just then. "Frankly, I'm more scared of her then of what happened last night…"

Yukiko snorted as she sent Hiro into the TV room to lay down on the couch.

"What happened to him?" asked the older cousin.

"For future references, if you need to wake me up, wear a padded suit and carry a ten foot long pole," quipped the girl, rolling her neck and getting a loud _**CRACK**_ in response.

Tadashi only raised an eyebrow in response.

Aunt Cass appeared just then with heavy bags under her eyes.

"Yukiko, I arranged for you to have the week off of classes," she said in a tired voice. "Same applies to everyone else."

"I could really need it," smiled Yukiko. "Thanks Aunt Cass."

Nariko stumbled down from upstairs just then, her hair a tangled mess

"What all did I miss?" she asked around a powerful yawn.

"Not much- I just punched the snot out of Hiro when he woke me up," Yukiko said in a cheerful voice. "Don't worry- he'll survive."

"She didn't break anything!" Hiro called out from the TV room.

"Should I go get Baymax?" Tadashi wondered and Yukiko tensed.

"If it makes you feel any better," muttered Hiro.

Tadashi darted upstairs to get the giant huggable robot while Yukiko and Nariko both rustled about the kitchen looking for something to eat.

A few minutes later, Tadashi had the little red box in front of Hiro.

" _ **OW!**_ " howled Yukiko, making everyone jump at the volume of her voice.

Instantly the giant huggable robot inflated.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" the squishy robot asked in its calming voice.

Yukiko smirked, barely sustaining her laughter.

"Yukiko, you blew my ear drums out!" moaned Hiro.

"I will scan you," Baymax chirped. "Scan complete. You have a heavy bruise on your jaw. I would suggest icing it and eating only soft foods for the time being."

"Even I could've told you that," muttered Yukiko, emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of applesauce with strawberry slices. She wore only a hot pink sports bra with dark blue boxer shorts as she crossed the room to sit on the floor next to Hiro, everyone could see her tattoos and scars. She plopped down next to Hiro and stretched out before diving into her breakfast.

"Yukiko…" Tadashi turned away at his cousin's immodesty.

"What? Last month you just about kidnapped me to have my scars examined by Baymax," she pointed out taking a giant bite. "I figured that it was time I show you how I got them all."


	15. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
